callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Box
The Mystery box (also known as Treasure Chest,' Magic Box', Random Box, Random Weapon Chest or simply the Box) is a random weapon generator in "Nacht der Untoten", "Verrückt", "Shi No Numa", and "Der Riese". In Nacht der Untoten, it spawns in the "Help Room." In Verrückt, its original spawn is in the Generator Room. In Shi No Numa, it first spawns in the room below the spawn room. In Der Riese, it spawns in front of the generator. It is a wooden box with two flashing golden question marks. Buying a weapon will cost 950 points. When you press the action button (F in computer), the available weapons will loop until one randomly selected weapon will stop. This process takes about 4-5 seconds. If the weapon isn't picked up in 12 seconds, the box will reset and it will be able to be opened again in 2 seconds, except in Nacht der Untoten, where the gun will sink back into the box. Many people prefer to buy their weapons here because it is the only place to get powerful weapons such as the Ray Gun, MG42, and [M1919. It also allows you to buy higher priced weapons for less. Weapons Available Nacht Der Untoten *Stielhandgranate (Small chance of getting. Usually comes while the round is changing and you have no grenades equipped.) *.357 Magnum *BAR (has an unusable bipod) *Browning M1919 (with bipod) *Double-barreled shotgun (either regular or sawed-off w/ grip) *FG42 (with bipod) *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k (can be scoped or unscoped) *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand (either with or without rifle grenade) *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 (with bipod) *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Panzerschreck *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *Springfield (unscoped only) *STG-44 *Thompson *PPSh-41 (iPod/iPhone only) Verrückt *.357 Magnum *BAR (has an unusable bipod. Can have two at once, both with different names) *Browning M1919 (with bipod) *Double-barreled shotgun (can be sawed-off with grip) *FG42 (with bipod) *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k (unscoped only) *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 (with bipod) *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *Springfield (unscoped only) *STG-44 *Thompson Shi No Numa *.357 Magnum *Arisaka (unscoped only) *BAR *Browning M1919 *Double-barreled shotgun (can be sawed off with grip) *FG42 *Gewehr 43 *M1897 Trench Gun *M1911 (extremely small chance of obtaining) *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *STG-44 *Stielhandgranate (extremely small chance of obtaining) *Thompson *Type 100 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 Der Riese *.357 Magnum *BAR *Browning M1919 *Double-barreled shotgun *FG42 *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k (unscoped only) *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand (with grenade launcher) *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Monkey Bomb *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *STG-44 *Thompson *Type 100 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (There are 2 programmed in the box, but the chances of both of them out at once are extremely low) Teddy Bear In all maps but Nacht Der Untoten, it is possible to obtain a teddy bear from the box. The teddy bear causes the box to rise up and vanish and teleport elsewhere on the map with no useful weapon dispensed; a voice in the background laughs at the player. Your 950 points you spent are also given back to you. It is interesting to note that in Verrückt, the box respawns only in the area that the player has opened, however, there is no indicator of the box's new location, while in Shi No Numa and Der Riese, the box can spawn anywhere, but is marked by a beam of light, yellow in Shi No Numa, and blue in Der Riese. At some locations some players actually hope to get the Teddy bear, as the box may move to a more convenient place. In Shi No Numa it will move to 1 of 6 locations, the four huts, the original location, and the Warning Room. In Der Riese it will move to 6 potential spots. In the lab across from the Trench Gun, in the room with the Thompson, in each of the teleporter rooms and its original spawn The teddy appears in the box after being used several times (this is not a fixed amount). Unavailable weapons *DP-28 *All grenades except the Stielhandgranate, Molotov Cocktails and Monkey Bomb *M9A1 Bazooka *Mosin-Nagant *Nambu *Walther P38 (unless through the "give all" mod) *Tokarev TT-33 *Type 99 *SVT-40 *BRAAAINS... *Bowie Knife * Any attachment APART from Rifle Grenade, Grip, Sniper Scope, Sawed-Off Trivia *In Nacht der Untoten, there is a higher chance of getting the Ray Gun in the mystery box in earlier rounds than other maps. *On Shi No Numa, there are several footlockers that look exactly like the mystery box that can be found on top of the shelves and crates in the starting room. *In Verruckt, there is writing on the stairs on to the barrier downstairs warning that if the random box is used too often, it will move. Its exact words are: Wish too often and our wishing well will run dry *In Eviction, just before the street is reached, there will be a house with a small room inside. Kill the German in it, and it will be possible to see Mystery boxes without the question marks on it. *Whenever the player takes a weapon from the box a strange noise is heard - perhaps telling the team that the box has been used. *There is a rare glitch that removes the player's secondary weapon if he obtains and takes from the mystery box the same weapon he is carrying. From then on he can only have one gun for the rest of the game. *Many players online believe that when the box is picking a weapon shooting it several times gives better weapons. This is not true as many times a player may receive a Ray Gun, or maybe a Kar98k. *Many players waste almost all their money on the Mystery Box, trying to get the weapons they want the most, like the Ray Gun, the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Browning M1919, or the MG42. Althought it may be a good idea in Nacht Der Untoten, where no perks are present and only a few doors have to be opened, in other maps it is recommended that the players buy only one or a few weapons from the Mystery Box, and then, if they got weapons that they can use effectively enough during the early rounds, buy perks (at least Juggernog and maybe Speed Cola) and open a door or two, before starting to spend all their money on random weapons. *On Der Riese there is a glitch that plays the music from the perk-a-cola machines, the pack-a-punch or the growling of hellhounds if a player uses the mystery box many times in a row . *Teams should take turns on the map packs when using the box, so before they get the teddy bear, every person can have a random weapon. *Since some teams die due to people going to the box in the middle of a wave and looking at the gun instead of watching their back, tell your teammates to open the box, then turn around, decreasing their chances of getting killed while getting a random gun. *There are some cases where people that have put back an empty gun in the Mystery Box, have hit the box again and got the gun back. This is a very rare thing.. *Some players online think that if you activate the Box while your player is prone, then there will be a higher percentage of getting a better weapon. This has not yet been proven to be true or false. *There is a very rare glitch on the iPone/iPod Touch version in Shi No Numa on single player. The player must have opened all areas before proceding except The Zipline and the debris that links the the player's spawn room with the bottom room right next to The Box. The player has to have a Wunderwaffe and a Sawed Off Shotgun, Bouncing Betties, and one crawler, created with a betty The player placed while the zombie was running at you. The player must not have touched the zombie or shot the zombie and the zombie's arms should still be attached. The Box has to have moved to the Comm Room, to the Fishing Hut and back to its original spot. Before the player gets the Teddy Bear in the Fishing Hut and moves it back to its original location the player must have used all of thier Betties in the round that you are on. Then you use The Box and get a Browning and right before it goes back into the box the player trades it for the shotgun. At that point you start tapping the middle of the screen as fast as possible to make sure you hit "Buy Random Weapon For 950 Points". When the player does the second it opens the player will say something like "I hate that stupid Teddy Bear!" and a Teddy Bear will rise out of the box instead of the loop of weapons. About halfway of coming out of The Box the bear will dissapear and the box will remain open for the rest of the game and the player will not be able to use it again until you start a new game. Whats also strange is that the minigame "Find The Grave" wasn't activated. *On Shi No Numa and Der Reise, after a Hellhound round, the Teddy Bear will come after one or two uses of the Mystery Box. *On Der Reise, the Teddy Bear will come right after the Ray Gun is aquired. *on the pre order poster there is a phone number that when you call it on a cell phone you get a song that is simular to a mystery box song. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa